WarioWare, Inc.
WarioWare, Inc. (Also known as WarioWare) is an evil Company who enslaves their workers into making Microshames. It was created by Wario back in 2003 in order too make a ton of money since Minishames were popular back then. The location of this place is in Diamond City, which is known for enslaving people and stuff. History 2003 One day Wario was watching some YouTube Poop and then this Ad came up about a Game Boi Advance shame called Dinner Blaster. He then had an Idea to make a shaming company about Minishames with weird stuff like picking a nose, stuffing a grenade up Malleo's ass, etc. He then called all of his friends to 'help' him make a shame like that. And of course, they all got enslaved by Wario for him to make sweet UnDollars. 2004-2006 Wario then proceeded to make a couple shames for the Game Boi Advance and the Nintendo DS. In fact, he released two shames in a matter of a couple months. 2006 also marked the first time WarioWare was released on a Home Console. Meanwhile, Spitz Committed Suicide by getting ran over by Dribble. 2006-2012 Wario made more and more shames, and with some of the fans wanting to make their own Microshames, so to be generous for once, Wario made a D.I.Y game on the DS and the Nintendo Wii. With how much success Wario was making, he decided to make a theme park of WarioWare. This is where he keeps his Slaves Workers. 2013-2015 Kat and Ana were making some Microshames, and then got tired of it. So they revolted and tried to escape WarioWare, in which they were successful at. In order to get back his number of Workers, Wario 'hired' Young Cricket and Penny in order to keep his number of Slaves even. Also, during this time, he gave everyone at his work Plastic Surgery, so they now look even Uglier than before! 2016-2018 A Lot of WarioWare Workers lost all of their Sanity during this time. 9 Volt Murdered 18-Volt and 5-Volt from losing a Super Smash Bros. Match, Dr. Crygor got Poisoned by Penny from a Potion, Orbulon Collected Pigs in order to get mauled with, and Jimmy T. Raped Mona during a Party. Of Course, Wario did not care about this AT ALL. Present Day Wario made an Ultimate Game Called 'WarioWare Gold', which had every single Mircogame he made plus a few new Ones. Wario still makes shames to this day, but whatever you do, DO NOT ENTER WARIOWARE INC. IT IS A TRAP AND YOU WILL BE ENSLAVED FOR YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!!! The Slaves Workers of WarioWare *Wario (Owner and Creator of WarioWare, Inc.) *Jimmy T. *Mona *Dr. Crygor (Deceased) *Dribble and Spitz (Spitz is Deceased) *The Volts (All but 9-Volt are Deceased) *Ashley *Penny *Kat and Ana (Only Ones who've escaped Retired) *Young Cricket *Orbulon (Deceased) *Jimmy P. (The Result of Jimmy T. and Mona having Babies) Category:Companies Category:Companies with dumb fans Category:Shaming Companies Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:WarioWare Category:Shames by Wario and Waluigi Category:Traps